Those Who Love Saya
by XxDawnxRiderxX
Summary: One of those What If? stories, this is pretty much for all of the people who think that Solomon and Kai deserve a second chance at Saya's love, and who thinks that Riku should get a second chance to live. Full summary inside! Please don't flame, and R&R!
1. Visits to the Grave

Those Who Love Saya

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm really sorry and I do realize that some of you will be very angry with me for changing and erasing some of the best parts of the story, but I did it for my storyline. And I do know that originally this was only supposed to be one year later, but I decided to make it four and a half. Sorry! Oh, and Nathan will mostly be in this story for comical purposes! And yes I know that I said I was gonna update my InuyashaxNarutoxKH crossover, but it's on my other computer and I just got a new laptop for Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood Plus… So don't sue! I just got Christmas money and I would like to spend it myself thank you very much!

Summary: What if? What if Saya only slept for 2 and a half years instead of thirty this time? What if Haji never "died", thus never telling Saya he loves her? What if he begins to regret it, after she wakes up? What if the reason why he regretted telling her was because Solomon and Nathan never died, then later became her Chevaliers also, which also means that Haji will have to compete with Solomon and Kai for Saya's love? Can they stand the competition? Can _you_ stand the suspense? Will you _actually read_ this story to find out? Pairings- SayaxHaji, some SayaxSolomon and SayaxKai, I doubt there will be SayaxNathan but ya never know!

Chapter 1: Visits to the Grave

A man approached the grave quietly, checking his surroundings so he wouldn't be seen. Opening the door, Haji stepped inside and gave a very small smile at the sight of the cocoon that held his one true love, Saya. Placing a hand on it's stringy, spongy surface, he could feel the faint pulse of Saya's heartbeat. Sighing quietly, he secretly wished that she didn't have to sleep for so long. He felt lonely whenever she wasn't around; he was so used to her presence after traveling around with her for a little over a year again. He almost told Saya he loved her, but was stopped when Amshel arrived. Together, they both fought him while Kai escaped with the twins. After a long and brutal battle they defeated Amshel, but Saya soon succumbed to her sleep after. Haji sought out everyone to tell them, then disappeared after bringing her to the grave, the place where she began anew.

Shaking his head, he noticed that off in the distance, he could hear Kai and the kids starting to approach the grave. He gave Saya one last glance, then closed the door behind him as he left the grave. He pulled out a pink rose, and pulled his ribbon from out of his hair to tie it on. He placed it on the last step of the grave, "I love you, Saya. I will wait for you forever." He started to hear Kai and the twins' approach, so he quickly left before they could notice anything. It wasn't that he didn't like them, it's was just that he sometimes liked to be left alone, with the exception of Saya.

Kai climbed the steps to the grave, carrying a large picnic basket while trying to manage two hyper sisters. "Hey! Shuzoku, Suki! Don't go too far or too fast!" Sighing, he thought of the sisters and how they affected his life. He decided to name them "family" and "love" because those were the words that he immediately thought of when he thought of Saya. Speaking of whom, they were going to visit her crypt today with a lot of food. He chuckled as he remembered how hungry she would always be no matter how much she tried to deny it.

When Kai neared the top of the stairs he was met with two small bodies that collided with his legs, almost making him spill the contents of the basket. "Ouuf! Careful you guys, you almost made me spill our lunch!"

A pair of bright blue eyes looked up at him with a bright smile on her face. "Uncle Kai, there's a pink flower with a blue ribbon on the steps to that scary looking building!" Shuzoku exclaimed.

Her red-eyed twin, Suki, tugged on their uncle's pants, leading him to the object of their current interest. "See? Look Uncle Kai! Pretty, isn't it?"

"Hey, I thought I told you guys to call me Dad," he chastised as he looked at the rose. He smiled. _'So Haji, you're still alive and waiting for her, huh?' _

He remembered when Haji flew out of the theater just as it came crashing down. The look of horror on his face as he saw Saya, bloody with her dress torn up and lying in Haji's arms was copied on everybody else's. He honestly thought that she was dead. Haji walked right up to him, and he let out a breath that he had been holding when he saw her chest moving up and down in soft breaths. 'Saya has finally succumbed to her thirty year slumber. I will take her back to Okinawa,' was what Haji had told him, and then promptly flew away. All he could do was stare dumbly off into the distance with the twins in his hands. He was happy that they convinced Saya to live, and yet really sad that he wouldn't see her again for thirty years. He made a promise right then, to raise the twins like their Dad had raised himself, Riku and Saya and to be there when Saya woke up. After all, he did promise Saya that he would be the family that she could always come home to.

Kai smiled, it had been about four and a half years since that day. Then he suddenly remembered that he was carrying a picnic basket that was getting heavier by the second, so he gently set it on the ground and waved for Shuzoku and Suki to come on over. "Hey, leave that rose alone and come eat. It's for your aunt."

Shuzoku and Suki grinned and quickly ran over to Kai. They liked eating just like their aunt, but they weren't afraid to admit it. They practically inhaled the noodles, sandwiches and desserts as they ate. Suki was actually able to stop eating her sandwich to ask, "Otou-san, what was auntie like?" Shuzoku nodded energetically, adding "Yeah! You always talk about her, but you've never actually told us what she was like."

Kai thought about what to say for a moment. He already told them that their mother and aunt aren't human when they were little, but surprisingly enough, they accepted it without another thought. As long as they had Kai as a part of their family the twins said, they could have been born on another planet for all they cared. "Well, your aunt was a very different person than most people. She protected her family whenever she could, and loved us a lot. Oh, and she loved to eat just as much as you gluttons!"

"Hey! That's not very nice!" they pouted to a smirking Kai. Shuzoku asked another question about their aunt. "Who was that guy's name that you kept mentioning? Haje? Hari? You know, the one that you said traveled with auntie Saya all around the world?" Suki looked very interested in this question too, and added "Yeah! You said that he loved her, right?"

Kai chuckled again when Shuzoku mispronounced his name. "His name is Haji, and yes, he does love your aunt." _'Just like I do,'_ he thought. The rest of the picnic was filled with more questions about Saya, and when the sun began to set, they packed up and went back to their house.

Nighttime broke out, a perfect cover for the last person that was going to visit the grave that day. Solomon Goldsmith, ex-Chevalier of Diva, Saya's sister, and another person who fell in love with the latter. _'It has been four and a half years since she fell asleep, and since I was saved by my brother.'_ Solomon thought as he neared the ancient grave.

When that sword had cut him, Nathan had given him some of his blood to counter Saya's. It turned out that Nathan wasn't really Diva's Chevalier, he _was_ her mother's Chevalier and promised her that when she died, he would look after one of her daughters. Apparently, a mother's blood will counter either of her daughters' dangerous effects without turning the victim into a Chevalier.

Solomon smiled when he saw the faint outline of the tomb. Landing on the steps, a flash of pink caught his eye. Frowning, he realized it was from Haji, another man who was also in love with Saya. Well, if Haji could leave a gift, then why couldn't he? He spotted a sunflower that grew behind the tomb, and picked it. _Adoration._ Pressing his lips to one of the petals, he gently placed it right next to the pink rose. With a bow, he left to attend to more… important matters concerning employment for the next thirty years.

These visits to the grave continued for the next couple of weeks in the same order; Haji would come at dawn, Kai bringing the twins at noon, and Solomon visited at twilight. Haji and Kai were a little angry at realizing that the sunflower was from Solomon, but they left it there since Saya didn't think too badly of him.

* * *

Whew! Okay, was this good? I can't tell! Please R&R!!! Oh, and if anyone is wondering, the title of this fanfic is named after one of the episodes in Blood+ in case you didn't catch that! 


	2. The Queen Awakens Early

Those Who Love Saya

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm really sorry and I do realize that some of you will be very angry with me for changing and erasing some of the best parts of the story, but I did it for my storyline. And I do know that originally this was only supposed to be one year later, but I decided to make it four and a half. Sorry! Oh, and Nathan will mostly be in this story for comical purposes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+, you don't sue. Capiche?

Summary: What if? What if Saya only slept for 2 and a half years instead of thirty this time? What if Haji never "died", thus never telling Saya he loves her? What if he begins to regret it, after she wakes up? What if the reason why he regretted telling her was because Solomon and Nathan never died, then later became her Chevaliers also, which also means that Haji will have to compete with Solomon and Kai for Saya's love? Can they stand the competition? Can _you_ stand the suspense? Will you _actually read_ this story to find out? Pairings- SayaxHaji, some SayaxSolomon and SayaxKai, I doubt there will be SayaxNathan but ya never know!

Chapter 2: The Queen Awakens Early

A couple of weeks later a strange thing happened. It was almost as if everyone could feel Saya's pulse grow stronger and stronger with the passing days. Haji, Kai, Solomon, Shuzoku and Suki were the ones who were affected by it the most. They could swear it was like she was beginning to…. Wake up.

Haji came a little earlier than usual so he could play the cello for Saya as she slept. Just as he was about to open his case, he could feel the vibrations in the air. The cello strings _thrummed_ and created a low bass note that resembled a yawn. He opened the door to the tomb and noticed that Saya's cocoon was beating louder than it should have. He frowned, hoping that something wasn't wrong. It faded away soon afterwards, and Haji closed the door again. He wouldn't be able to play for her today, since it was almost time for Kai and the twins to make their daily trip to visit Saya. Smiling as he saw the pink rose still there, he left.

Kai, Shuzoku and Suki climbed the stairs for their daily routine of visiting Saya. As they stood in front of the door, both twins simultaneously lifted their heads. "Kai… there's someone in there!" they whispered.

Kai turned and looked down at both of them. "Huh? You sure?"

The twins seemed to cock their heads as if they were listening for something, and then placed their hands on the door. "It sounds as if there's someone there… yawning."

Kai could all of a sudden hear it too, it was soft and sleepy. _'That can't be Saya, she's supposed to be sleeping for another twenty-six years!' _he thought. The yawning had stopped, but left an ominous feeling in the air. "Hmm…"

Later that night, Solomon came. Nathan had managed to secure him a job in the museum where he used to work. Well, it was something to do while waiting for Saya. Stopping right outside of the door, he felt a vibration in the air. _'Why do I get this strange feeling that I'm not alone?'_

"My thoughts exactly!" a voice chirped from the side of the tomb. Nathan crossed his arms and let the sturdy building support his weight. "So, this is where you've been running off to every night. Still waiting for her to wake up, eh Solomon?"

Smiling, he nodded. A frown crossed his face as he asked, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Nathan shrugged, "You have a tendency to think aloud sometimes."

"So you agree that something doesn't feel right too?" Solomon stepped closer to his brother.

"Kind of. It feels more like something is… awakening." He shrugged again. "I feel vibrations in the air. They're the same as the ones whenever Diva yawned."

Solomon nodded his head. "My thoughts exactly. Do you think it's Saya?"

Stepping away from the building, Nathan turned toward the door. "Possibly."

"But she's supposed to be sleeping for another twenty-six years, right?"

Nathan nodded, and then shook his head. "It is possible that she could be waking early. There are cases when one of the two queen sisters die, the other tends to wake up earlier than usual."

Solomon turned toward the door, staring at it as if he could see through to inside the tomb. "So… she could be waking up right now?"

"Only time will tell. Come, we have much to do. I only came because this was the first place that came to find in order to find out where you go on your nightly excursions." Nathan sped away, leaving barely visible streaks of purple and red in his wake for Solomon to see. Taking one last glance, he too ran off to follow his brother.

'_Will you awaken early, Saya? Will you remember anything of your past?'_

_The Next Day_

Haji and Kai's visits were the same the next day. However, after Kai and the twins went back to Omoro, something happened. The cocoon cracked, a voice whispered. "_Haji_… _Kai_… _Solomon…_"

Three head simultaneously snapped up in different places, they had each heard the whispered words and the roaring. "Saya!" they unknowingly said together.

Haji ran through the street, curses and shouts following him, but he ignored it.

Kai was washing dished at Omoro, David and Julia had just picked up Shuzoku and Suki for their annual play date with their son, Shi-rudo, which meant "shield" in honor of the Red Shield. When he had heard Saya's words he grabbed the set of clothes that was by the door, just in case something like this happened; the door was flung open violently and left swinging while the shattered remains of the plate still shook on the floor.

Solomon had been in the middle of a big lecture at the museum when he heard her. He tore down the hallways with his Chiropteran speed. Flashes of black followed him as he saw Kai and Haji both running toward the gravesite in different directions.

Kai managed to put on an extra burst of speed to get ahead of Haji, jerked open the door and saw woman with black hair that went down past her shoulders, still wearing the torn dress that she had worn fighting Amshel, Diva and Karl. He looked past her shoulder and saw that the cocoon was disintegrated. The woman lifted her face up to meet his, and she again whispered, "_Haji… Kai… Solomon…_"

"Saya…"

(XxDawnxRiderxX (or Sisi, pronounced CC): Oh, that would be a good cliff hanger, ne? (Turns to look at readers, but sees chainsaws and life flashing before her eyes) Or not…)

She smiled, "Kai… I'm alive…" She was about to fall again when a pair of arms caught her. She looked up at Haji, who seemed happy and slightly confused. "Haji…"

Then all three heads turned to look at Solomon, who had appeared in the doorway smiling. "You called my name." It was more of a statement than a question. He stepped closer to her, and caressed her cheek. "I told you that if you needed me, all you had to do was call my name and I'd be right there, ne?"

She smiled softly. "Solomon…"

A roar was heard from outside and it left a sense of horror in the air. They ran outside, and were awestruck by what they saw. There were three Chiropterans right outside Saya's grave! "Kai! Run!" She cried out. Then she looked at Haji and said, "Haji! My sword!" Wordlessly, he opened the case and passed it to her. She slid it out of her sheath as her eyes turned blood red, and cut her palm on the edge of the sword. She ran foreward, yelling and slashed at one of them, which was killed instantly.

"Saya!" She saw Kai, who was running toward her, Dad's old gun in hand. He raised it and fired at the Chiropteran that threatened to sneak up on her, distracting it away. He practically growled. _'Dammit, I thought we exterminated them four years ago!' _

Saya saw the Chiropteran that was advancing toward him. "Kai!" She leapt forward and swung her sword down in a glittering arc or silver and red, slicing the monster in half. Swiftly pivoting on the spot, she barely had time to raise her sword and slice the last Chiropteran behind her in half. Panting, she fell to her knees using the sword to prop herself up. She only had enough time to look at all three men before she collapsed completely, the last thing she remembered was someone saying "Saya…" and the feel of arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Whew! Man, not as long as the first chapter, sorry! Anyway, I hope that my fight scene didn't suck too badly…. Anyways, R&R please! 


	3. Chevaliers

Those Who Love Saya

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm really sorry and I do realize that some of you will be very angry with me for changing and erasing some of the best parts of the story, but I did it for my storyline. And I do know that originally this was only supposed to be one year later, but I decided to make it four and a half. Sorry! Oh, and Nathan will mostly be in this story for comical purposes!

This chapter is dedicated to mewsakura1, who threatened me with the promise of a cookie if I didn't update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood , you don't sue. Capiche?

Summary: What if? What if Saya only slept for 2 and a half years instead of thirty this time? What if Haji never "died", thus never telling Saya he loves her? What if he begins to regret it, after she wakes up? What if the reason why he regretted telling her was because Solomon and Nathan never died, then later became her Chevaliers also, which also means that Haji will have to compete with Solomon and Kai for Saya's love? Can they stand the competition? Can _you_ stand the suspense? Will you _actually read_ this story to find out? Pairings- SayaxHaji, some SayaxSolomon and SayaxKai, I doubt there will be SayaxNathan but ya never know!

Chapter 3: Chevaliers

Saya was placed on a bed inside the house, which coincidentally enough was in an old bedroom that was hers when she lived with George, Riku and Kai for a year. Her hair in disarray with splashes of blood and her dress so completely torn up, Kai had to pull the blankets right up to her chin to keep her modest; she almost looked content despite all that. Kai stared at her, unanswered questions whirring in his head. _'How is this possible? Wasn't she supposed to be asleep for another twenty-six years or so?' _Then he remembered that there were a couple of unanswered "questions" that were standing in the room, no doubt staring at her too. He turned to the other two males in the room, and found that he was right in his theory of them staring at her, _lovingly_.

Haji noticed that he had been caught staring and faced Kai and Solomon, but didn't say anything. He opted for sitting in the chair conveniently placed right by Saya's bed. If anybody could tell, he wasn't very happy with Solomon looking at Saya with the same expression he had earlier. His eyes narrowed minutely when Solomon reached out and stroked Saya's hair.

Kai glanced back and forth at the two of them, and broke the uneasy silence. "Okay, before Saya wakes up I want to know where you've been for the last four years, Haji."

"Wandering," was the only response he got, which indicated that it was his business, and his alone.

Fighting the urge to grab him by the shoulders and shake the answers out of him as he used to do in his younger days, Kai turned to Solomon. "And what happened to you? We assumed you were dead when you didn't show up to help Saya defeat Diva."

Solomon smiled. "It is fortunate that I am alive today. I owe it all to my brother."

Before Kai could ask which one, a voice chirped in a sing-song manner. "Yoo-hoo? Solomon? Are you in here?" Nathan's head popped in the open window of Saya's bedroom. He noticed Kai, Haji and Saya were in the room too. He took a good look at Saya. "Oh my, whatever happened to the poor thing? She has blood spattered across her hair and her dress is all torn up!"

Kai sputtered, trying to find words to express his amazement. "You? How are you still alive? I thought that when Saya stabbed you with her-"

Tittering, Nathan answered both Kai and Haji's unspoken questions. "If you had paid attention you would have noticed that unlike the other Chiropterans that were impaled on Saya's sword, I did not crystallize. And before you accuse me of trying to kill Saya because I am Diva's Chevalier, you should know that I am their late mother's Chevalier. I was only fulfilling as promise to their mother by keeping an eye on her children when they grew up."

Solomon stepped forward, "My brother has Saya and Diva's mother flowing through his veins. I was accidentally cut with Saya's sword when trying to defend her from my other brother, James. Big brother Amshel found me when I was about to crystallize, and feeling pity for me, carried me back to Nathan's house to be buried. He stayed behind an extra day to revive me without Amshel knowing. He told me that he had to cut himself, and find the chink of crystal that was a part of my heart. Wiping the blood on the crystal, it started pulsing and pieces started coming back to attach themselves. Even the ones that were "accidentally" dropped in the ocean found a way to make it back and form my body again. After the transformation was complete, he put me inside a glass tank until I gained conscious again. Apparently, the blood of a mother chiropteran can negate any effects of either of the offspring's blood without turning the victims into a Chevalier."

"But I thought you said that with childbirth, Diva's blood lost her potency!"

Nathan tittered again, "Yes, but that doesn't mean that she can't develop other effects right after!"

Giving up, Kai turned back to Solomon. "Now that we've established the fact that you're alive, what do you and your brother plan to do now that Diva's dead?"

Solomon couldn't hide the hopeful and determined look on his face any longer as he spoke. "I wish to become Saya's Chevalier, for real this time. Her blood will not harm me, as Nathan's blood has erased the dangers of Diva's blood. My only wish is to see her smile again, and live with her. If I could have just that, I would be happy."

The redhead paused then questioned in a low murmur, "Are you sure? If you become Saya's Chevalier, you can't have children with her."

Solomon's face never lost its determination. "Absolutely. I don't care if I never have kids of my own; I just want to stay with Saya, forever."

Haji felt rage and jealousy, but his ice cold façade didn't waver. Only his fists clenched, he wanted to make this... rival of his understand, understand that he was her Chevalier first, that _he_ wanted to be the one to make Saya smile, that _**he**_ wanted to live with her, that _**he**_ wanted- and **was** going to if he had his way- to marry Saya. He loved Saya. He had loved her ever since she had told him they were friends. He had still loved her after she had gone berserk and didn't recognize him. He had still loved her after she made him promise her that he would kill her after the battle with Diva was over. He had still loved her when she didn't remember him in Okinawa. He loved Saya, and he always would. He finally spoke, his voice frosty and deadly. "_**No.**_"

All three men stared at him; one in confusion, another in sheer determination, and the last one out of curiosity. Solomon stepped up right in front of him and with as much politeness as he could muster asked, "I'm sorry?"

Haji stood up too, eye-to-eye with Solomon. "I have told you before," the bandages from his Chiropteran hand fell off. "I will not give Saya to you!" Solomon was smashed into a building as Haji kicked him out the window. Following, Haji was about to stab him before Solomon retaliated with a punch of his own. Standing in the backyard, Haji wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand. Solomon stood in front of him, his left hand transformed into the signature blade. Haji repeated his words from four years ago. "Saya means everything to me!" then ran forward to attack.

Solomon blocked the advance, and merely smirked. "You still haven't changed after four years, ne? You're so spoiled, keeping Saya to yourself all these years." He pushed Haji back, and took another swipe at him with his blade only to be met by the metal cello case on his opponents back.

Kai and Nathan rushed to the window and watched as the battle raged on. Kai tried yelling to get them to stop fighting, but nothing he said worked on them. Nathan shook his head wistfully. "My, my, are they always like this? And all over Saya too! Well, it seems that my brother isn't the only one interested in her." Then he glanced at Kai, who was looking back and forth between the battle between the two Chevaliers and the unconscious Saya. "You too? Well, poor Saya! Having all of these men fighting over her. It's like one of my favorite soap operas!"

Kai didn't confirm nor deny what Nathan said as he rushed out of the room and down the stairs to stop the senseless fighting; it wasn't his business who he loved anyway. The latter smirked, and transported down to the sidelines of the battle to watch… and if his brother was in danger of dying, he'd have to step in and help. The former finally made it down, and ran in between the two before they could exchange blows. "Knock it off you two! I don't want Saya to start crying over this if anyone was hurt… or worse." Shifting his gaze between the two to make sure he had their attention, he continued. "Haji, I understand that you don't want Solomon to be her Chevalier, but I think that Saya has a say in this too! If Saya wants to make him her Chevalier, so be it. Besides, hasn't Solomon proved that he can also protect Saya? Think of the times he's saved her life!"

Reluctantly, Haji slung the cello case onto his back. He gave a slight glare towards Solomon's direction- who had retracted his blade-, and walked away. "Very well. If that is what Saya wishes, I have no reason to object."

The words "If that is what Saya wishes" seemed to echo and carry all the way to the window of Saya's room. In Saya's mind, the words seemed to drift around her, urging her to… _'To do what?'_ she thought through her hazy mind. She had been dreaming, she had seen Dad, Riku, Kai, David, Julia, Lewis, Akihiro, Mao, Haji, even Irene, Moses, Karman, Lulu, Solomon, Diva, Amshel, Karl, and Nathan were there. Pictures of them and their faces appeared in her mind like a slideshow. Then, they all seemed to smile- Haji, Karman and David just barely lifted a corner of his lips- and mouthed words to her. _"Saya,"_ they seemed to say. _"Wake up… Everyone's waiting for you…"_ Her eyes finally opened to see the ceiling of… her old room in Okinawa? She bolted up in bed, groaning after feeling the affects of her still drowsy state of mind, and scanned the room. It **was **her old room! Kai must have taken her there. The name suddenly woke her up fully. _'Kai…Haji…Solomon!'_ She remembered seeing them all there when she broke out of her cocoon. But now where were they? Did they leave her to go somewhere? Saya's worst fear was that everybody would abandon her, and leave her all alone. She grabbed the pile of clothes left for her by Kai on the bedside table when she noticed that her dress was now nothing more than rags. Changing as fast as she could, she ran down the stairs, not bothering to put her shoes on, and cried out, "Kai! Solomon! Haji! Where are you?" Then she felt faint, she had reacted too fast, her knees gave way and she leaned against the wall for support.

The four men had heard her shout, and there were three simultaneous replies of "Saya!" Haji reacted quicker than the other two, with Solomon barely left behind him. The former was the first to come upon her, and bending down on one knee in front of her, he asked "Saya, are you alright? You shouldn't have gotten out of bed like this; you could have at least called us.

She lurched forward and grabbed onto his forearms, trying not to cry. "When I couldn't find any of you… I thought you had left. In my dream you were all smiling at me, and telling me that everybody was waiting. I was scared it was wrong," she murmured.

Haji cradled her body against him. "Saya… we would never leave you. You should know that _**I**_ would never leave you. I promised you that I would stay by your side forever and wait for you to wake up every time. Shh…" When he felt her nod, he gently picked her up and carried her to her bedroom before Solomon could get a word in edgewise.

Kai just ran in the bedroom door the moment Haji had tucked Saya back into the bed, and demanded, "What happened? Is she alright?"

Saya looked up at him, at first she seemed almost sad, but then she smiled through slightly watery eyes. Darting forward, he enveloped her in a hug that would have been damaging had she been human. Haji and Solomon looked on in envy that Kai had a privilege that they were not easily given. Saya pulled back and said, "It's good to see you Kai." She used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall.

Before Kai could say anything, a polite cough was heard from behind him. Kai stepped aside- somewhat reluctantly- and Solomon was revealed before her, grinning. He stepped forward and knelt before her bedside. He brought her hand to his lips, and whispered, "Saya. It is good to see you so soon, I have… missed you."

Fighting a blush, Saya granted him with a small smile. "It is good to see you too, Solomon." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then remembered why seeing him felt so odd. "Ano… I thought you were dead…" she mumbled and blushed out of embarrassment.

Nathan's voice rang out happily, "Well you thought that you killed me, but I'm still alive aren't I?"

Saya gasped as she saw the gaily clad Chevalier of her sister. "Y-y-… I thought I killed you?!"

Wistfully smiling, Nathan shook his head. "If you had paid attention to when you slashed me with our sword, you would have seen that I didn't-"

"Crystalize! That's right, you just fell backwards! How are you… _and_ Solomon still alive?"

As Nathan and Solomon recounted what had been said to the other two men, one of the latter drew his chair closer to Saya and sat there, the other went downstairs in the kitchen to check on something. When their narrative was finished, Saya was deep in thought. She remembered something else from the past, and grew sullen once again. Solomon, who had taken chair up by the window in which Nathan was perched somehow comfortably, examined her face. "What's wrong?"

A couple of teardrops landed on the blanket, as she sobbed, "Diva's dead… I promised myself that after I killed her I would-"

Kai had jus came back into the room from the kitchen when Saya began to speak of that horrible promise. He quickly strode up to her, and snapped, "Who decided that you shouldn't be living? I already told you, if there's anyone who thinks that you shouldn't live on, I'll kick his ass!"

"Kai…" Saya tried to stop him in the middle of his tirade; Solomon had never known that she planned to kill herself once the battle was over. Solomon was confused, and Nathan just sat there, not saying a word.

"No Saya! I'll kick his ass, and convince him that you're a normal girl from Okinawa, a crybaby and a glutton! What do I have to do, keep any sharp objects away from you just so you can kill yourself without us knowing?!" Kai soon found himself held to the wall by the throat.

Solomon narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, so she can kill herself?" His voice was deadly and full of malice.

Saya gasped, and answered Solomon for Kai. "I didn't tell you this… because I knew that you would try to stop me just like Kai… But I made Haji promise me that as soon as I killed Diva, he would kill me too. And Diva's daughters…" She wept some more, Haji wound his arm around her.

Solomon looked to Haji, and then to Nathan who slowly nodded. He released Kai, and accused Nathan, "You knew this and you didn't tell me?!" Then he snapped at Haji, "How could you promise her such a thing! Don't you care about her happiness?" Finally, he looked to Saya. "Saya… why didn't _you_ tell me, at least? I would have stopped you from even remembering that promise…"

The two other men remained silent as Saya replied. "I… didn't want you to get upset and sad…" She tightened her grip on the blanket. "Gomen ne… Haji, Kai, Solomon…"

Kai finished rubbing his neck and sighed as he took a seat right next to the sobbing girl on the bed. "You didn't want us upset huh? Well, of course we'd be upset Saya! We're your family, we care for you! We don't want to see you get sad **ever**, so please don't cry. Riku, Dad, and I'm sure that even Diva would have wanted you to live if she wasn't brought up with such hatred."

Saya sniffed and nodded, wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hontou arigatou you guys…" She managed to give a small smile. Solomon, who looked somewhat relieved grinned again along with Kai and Nathan. Haji- if you knew him well enough- was cracking a smile too.

"You do realize what you're wearing, right?"

Caught off guard, the girl looked at her clothes. "Ah, isn't this my old school uniform?" She looked back at him. "You kept this?"

"Of course! I have been saving it for when you woke up. I guess it just seemed right that you should start life with thost clothes as you did five years ago." Saya smiled gratefully at him.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about this!" Kai reached into his pocket, and took out a pink key. He held it out to Saya, who heasitantly reached out and took it. "You never gave me a chance to give that back to you. I fully expect you to use it. If I find out that you've hidden it in another one of my coat pockets and left, I will hunt you down and tie it to your hand. Understand?" Saya giggled and nodded. Satisfied, Kai stood back up and stretched. "So, is there anything I can do for you right now?"

Saya was about to open her mouth to tell him no, when a long and loud rumbling was heard vibrating in the room. Solomon and Nathan looked around, asking, "Are we being attacked by Chiropterans?"

Blushing, Saya ducked her head and mumbled. "Ano… Kai, if it's not too much trouble…"

Chuckling, the red head made his way downstairs. "Already got it covered! Wait right here…"

Solomon and Nathan turned to the blushing girl, who was trying not to look at anyone. "Wait… that was your stomach?" Solomon thought it was cute.

Nodding, she blushed a deeper shade and hung her head even more. She looked back up when Kai was heard coming up the stairs with a big folding tray topped with steaming bowls and plates of food. He grinned at her as he set the food down right in front of her. "Here ya go; a plate of onigiri, some sushi, a couple of bowls of uden, and miso soup! Chow down!"

Licking her lips, Saya split the chopsticks and began to take a little bit of everything. "You can really eat that much?" Both Solomon and his brother were astonished. Here was this skinny girl, eating about two portions of a full meal! Saya finished her noodles, giggled and grinned. "Yep!"

After she had finished her food, which did not take very long, Solomon cleared his throat and began to ask the question he'd been dying about. "Saya… will you do me the honor of letting me become your Chevalier, for real this time? As you know, now your blood will have no negative affects on me thanks to Nathan, so I beg of you to let me do the one thing I've ever wished for."

"Me too." Surprisingly, that wasn't Kai's voice, it was Nathan's! "He finally climbed in the window and shut it after him before kneeling before Saya as Solomon was. "I promised your mother that I would watch after her children for her, and I would like to do it without any risk of being harmed. So I also beg of you, to please make me your Chevalier."

Stunned, the Chiropteran girl didn't know what to do. She looked at Haji, who didn't seem very happy about it but just said, "Whatever your wish is Saya, I will not object to it."

Taking a deep breath, Saya made her decision. "Alright. You two shall be my Chevaliers from this day on." Haji wordlessly handed Saya her sword and one of his daggers. Sitting up as straight as she could, she stabbed the sword through both of them. Neither flinched, but stayed calm and still. She slit her palm and tipped the blood into Solomon's mouth. He drank it, and sucked it clean before smiling. Cutting her palm again, she held it out for Nathan to drink from before handing the dagger back to Haji. Suddenly, she grew scared. "But won't you … you know, get hurt again?" She remembered the time she had fed Haji her blood to save his life and how he seemed like he was being tortured.

Nathan shook his head. "We have experienced that pain before, so we are immune to the pain of becoming a Chevalier." The wounds of both brothers began to heal rapidly and the blood that was spattered on the carpet was flowing back through the wounds. Solomon smiled, "The transformation is done, we now serve you for eternity, Saya." They both bowed before her.

Haji was feeling a mix of emotions as he watched this scene take place. He felt… angry for reasons already stated, sad that now he might never get a chance to tell Saya how he really felt, and happy that she didn't kiss them for them to take her blood. He secretly liked to think of that as "their" kiss, the one that started the bond between him and Saya, tying them together forever. He recalled when he used that same kiss on her at her school. She had been afraid and confused when he met her again for the first time in thirty years.

The latter started yawning; it was already dark outside. Kai had called David and Julia and asked them if they could let the twins sleep over because Saya had woken up. This caused Julia to shriek and David to assure them that they would take care of the twins for however long he needed for Saya to adjust. He noticed that it was becoming more and more difficult for her to keep her head up, so he yawned too. "Well, I guess you're pretty tired, huh? You should get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow, you'll be getting hugs right and left from everybody!"

Softly giggling one last time, Saya began to lie down. "I don't think I'll mind…" She yawned aw Haji pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Good night Kai… Haji… Solomon… Nathan…"

Kai waved a little, whispered, "Good night, Saya," then walked to his bedroom down the hall.

Solomon smiled, kissed the top of her forehead and murmured "Good night my queen."

Nathan did the same thing and Haji just sat in the chair next to her bed, stroking her hair. "Pleasant dreams… Saya."

The three Chevaliers stayed in the same room as their Queen, watching over her as she slept. Neither of them slept, but began to think of the day's events.

* * *

Whew! That was the longest chapter I've ever written! Please review, no flames! 

Chapter 4: Saya's Back!


	4. Author Note

I regret that I must inform my readers that Those Who Love Saya will be deleted. I have not given up on this; far from it actually. My original plot had many flaws that I overlooked and many mistakes were made in character interpretation. While I realize that this is _fanfiction_, I still wish to write a story that is true to the original characters. So, in about a week's time, Those Who Love Saya will be redone in the manga "If Everyone Lived" verse. These will most likely be characters from the anime that were not shown in the manga, but unless someone can give me some suggestions I don't think I can create a situation in which the Schiff will be created again. Again, I'm terribly sorry to those who still read this even after a YEAR, but I'm not dead yet! Please, give me some time.

XxDawnxRiderxX


End file.
